SILENT
by JungYJ
Summary: YunJae Fanfiction - School Life - Ini FF yang pernah aku ikutkan lomba dan dapet nomor 2 Don't Like Don't Read


**SILENT**

Derap langkah kaki yang tampak tergesa terus terdengar di sepanjang koridor Seoul Senior High School. Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan name tag "Jung Yunho" yang terpasang di baju bagian dada kanannya terus berlari seolah menerjang hembusan angin yang sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Bulan ini, negari ginseng itu memang sedang dalam musim penghujan. Di mana hujan akan mengguyur tanah-tanah (beserta benda di atasnya) yang awan hitam pembawa air itu lewati, tak terkecuali kota Seoul, dan karena hujan lebat inilah yang membuat Jung Yunho terlambat menuju sekolah barunya. Huh... benar-benar hari pertama yang buruk, batin Yunho.

Dengan baju dan rambut yang sedikit basah, Yunho terus berlari seraya sesekali menolehkan kepalanya di setiap ruangan yang ia lewati. Ia berlari seraya tetap mencoba membaca papan yang berada di atas pintunya untuk mengetahui untuk apa ruang itu digunakan.

"Aish.. di mana ruang kepala sekolahnya?" gerutu Yunho sedikit kesal karena tak lantas menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya –ruang kepala sekolah.

Yunho menghentikan laju kakinya saat ini. Ia merasa lelah karena sedari tadi terus berlari tanpa menuai hasil yang apik. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali seraya tetap mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Biarlah ia terlambat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Aish…di mana..."

 **Brukk**

Yunho –pria tampan itu tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya, karena tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya hingga ia terjatuh bersama ceceran buku yang mungkin milik orang yang menabraknya itu.

"Ahh..." ringis Yunho. Benturan yang cukup keras pada pantatnya itu cukup terasa sakit hingga membuatnya tak begitu memperdulikan seseorang yang tengah memunguti buku-bukunya.

Yunho masih mengusap-ngusap daerah atas pantatnya, sesekali mata rubahnya yang tajam itu melirik seorang pria dengan paras cantik yang kini telah berdiri di depannya dan membungkukkan tubuh kecilnya beberapa kali. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, pria cantik itu bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Bahkan dia tak mengucapkan apapun untuk meminta maaf." gerutu Yunho. Ia melihat laki-laki yang sedang berlari dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya itu cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia menggedikkan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eoh? Changmin-ahh!" teriak Yunho saat ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Heoh?! Yunho hyuuungg~" teriak Changmin tak kalah keras. Ia kemudian berlari menghampiri hyung-nya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu di sini. Kajja! Tunjukkan di mana ruang kepala sekolahnya." ucap Yunho cepat seraya menyeret paksa Changmin tanpa memberi kesempatan lelaki tinggi itu untuk berbicara.

"Hyung, tapi ruang kepala sekolahnya di sana," jelas Changmin pelan seraya menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan yang Yunho tuju. Tentu saja ia mengatakan itu setelah berhasil menahan tangan Yunho yang menyeretnya.

Sementara Yunho yang sudah menyeret Changmin tadi hanya ber'o' ria karena memang ia yang salah. Di sini Changmin lah yang mengetahui di mana letak ruangan yang dicarinya, jadi untuk apa ia yang berjalan di depan? -_-

.

.

.

"Baiklah Jung Yunho, kau bisa duduk di sana." ucap guru yang tengah mengajar di kelas barunya seraya menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah seorang lelaki –yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan selalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Yup! Setelah tadi Changmin mengantarkannya ke ruang kepala sekolah, akhirnya ia sampai di kelas barunya. Ia mendapat sedikit tatapan tak enak dari guru barunya itu karena terlambat, namun tak sedikit juga siswa perempuan yang menatapnya kagum. Ck, itu sudah biasa.

Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya tak lepas dari tatapan kagum dari setiap siswa perempuan yang ia lewati. Namun, Yunho sama sekali tak mengindahkan itu, yang ia fokuskan sekarang adalah laki-laki yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Hei~ sepertinya kau yang menabrakku tadi," ucap Yunho menyapa –setelah ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku.

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya karena ia sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari teman sebangkunya itu.

"Eum.. aku Jung Yunho." ucapnya lagi memperkenalkan diri. Kali ini ia menjulurkan tangannya agar di jabat oleh teman barunya itu. Namun apa yang didapatnya? Nothing. Lelaki yang menurutnya cukup tampan namun cantik itu malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan laki-laki cantik itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya merapat pada tembok.

"Eumm.. baiklah, Kim...Jaejoong." ucap Yunho setelah ia sedikit bisa membaca nama yang tertera di baju Jaejoong. Karena lagi-lagi ia meresa tak akan mendapat respon, ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan buku barunya dan menyimak apa yang diterangkan guru Sains itu. Yeah... sebaiknya begitu sebelum ia kembali mendapat tatapan tak enak dari guru barunya.

.

.

 **Teeettt~**

Bel tanda istirahat telah terdengar begitu nyaring. Seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas masing-masing telah berhamburan keluar menuju tempat-tempat favorite yang mereka anggap bisa menyegarkan pikiran mereka kembali –setelah empat jam bergelut dengan berbagai macam tulisan dan pengertian yang membuat mereka penat.

"Jaejoong-ah, mau ke kantin bersamaku?" tawar Yunho pada teman sebangkunya itu –Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar tawaran Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng pelan –menolak tawaran itu secara halus. Ini adalah kali pertama Jaejoong bertatapan muka dengan teman senangkunya itu. Entahlah... tapi tatapan itu mampu membuat darahnya berdesir halus dan begitu terasa di setiap inchi kulitnya.

Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya Jaejoong kembali menundukkan kepalanya –menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah, kemudian berdiri dan berlalu dari sana. Membuat Yunho hanya bisa menatap namja cantik itu dengan rasa heran.

"Kenapa dia dingin sekali?" gumam Yunho heran. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia menggedikkan bahunya tak mempermasalahkan sikap Jaejoong. Mungkin dia masih canggung, batin Yunho dalam hati.

"Yunho hyung! Ayo ke kantin bersamaku!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cukup keras menggema di ruang kelasnya yang telah sepi –membuat Yunho yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya sedikit terlonjak dengan suara tinggi yang ternyata Changmin-lah yang melakukannya.

Namja tinggi yang merupakan sepupu Yunho itu tanpa persetujuan sebelumnya langsung menyeret Yunho menuju kantin. Ahh... Yunho tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini –dompet kosong.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu, hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan tetap menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menatap Yunho dengan mulut yang berceceran saus di sekitar mulutnya.

"Tidak buruk, di sini menyenangkan. Tapi aku mendapat teman sebangku yang cukup dingin," ucap Yunho berhenti sejenak. Ia memainkan bibirnya membentuk pose berpikir, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Eumm.. apa memang dia pendiam ya?"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Changmin sedikit heran. Setahunya, di sekolah elit ini tidak ada siswa perempuan ataupun laki-laki yang pendiam seperti yang hyung-nya itu katakan. Yaa... kecuali satu.

"Meskipun aku memberi tahu, belum tentu juga kau mengenalnya. Bukankah kau junior di sini, mana mungkin kau mengenal senior, kekeke~" ledek Yunho pada Changmin dengan diakhiri kekehan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengar Yunho yang meledeknya, Changmin menghentikan sejenak acara makannya, kemudian ia menatap Yunho dengan sedikit tatapan tak suka. "Meskipun aku junior di sini, aku mengenal semua siswa di tingkat atasku. Jangan salah, aku cukup terkenal dan punya banyak teman di sini, hyung. Aku hebat, dan kau tahu itu?!" seru Changmin menggebu. Ia mendengus kesal pada Yunho –membuat pria itu semakin ingin tertawa keras jika saja ia tidak ingat jika ini di tempat umum.

"Hahaha..." tawa Yunho. Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang berair dengan jarinya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Changmin-ah. Aku tahu kau itu hebat." puji Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Huft.." desahan berat terdengar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho setelah beberapa saat kedua pria tampan itu diam karena sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu, namun jika mengingat laki-laki bernama Kim Jaejoong selalu membuatnya ingin mendesahkan nafas berat.

"Teman sebangkuku itu namanya..."

 **Prang**

"Yak! Apa kau tidak punya mata, hah? Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat! Kau menumpahkan makananku!"

Yunho tersentak saat ia mendengar seorang lelaki tengah berteriak kepada seorang pria yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Jaejoong-ah~" gumam Yunho cukup jelas. Dahinya mengernyit memperhatikan kedua namja itu.

Sementara Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi. Hyung-nya mengenal Kim Jaejoong? Bagaimana bisa? Jaejoong adalah siswa yang bisa dibilang terlupakan oleh semua kalangan siswa di sini. Tidak sepenuhnya terlupakan memang, karena beberapa murid ada yang senang menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai bahan bully-annya. Dan bagaimana bisa pria yang sudah Changmin anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya itu bisa mengenal Jaejoong? Bukankah Jaejoong sangat tidak mau berinteraksi dengan siapapun?

Beberapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Changmin heran terus berputar di kepala jeniusnya. Dahinya semakin mengerut saat ia melihat Yunho berdiri dan menghampiri ke dua pria yang tengah bertengkar itu. Satu namja sebenarnya, karena Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena takut mungkin.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus..."

"Ahh.. permisi. Ada apa ini?" celetuk Yunho menginterupsi salah satu pria yang tengah menyentak Jaejoong dengan suara kerasnya. Membuat pria itu tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah menatap Yunho dengan heran.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Tidak usah ikut campur, siswa baru!" ucap pria itu memperingati Yunho. "Dan kau Kim Jaejoong! Kau harus membayar semua makanan ini!" lanjutnya berbicara pada Jaejoong –seraya menoyor kepala Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Yunho karena ia melihat Jaejoong yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia mencengkram tangan pria yang tadi digunakan untuk mendorong(menoyor) kepala Jaejoong.

"Aishh... Jangan ikut campur atau kau..."

"Aku akan membayar makananmu, jadi maafkan dia," ucap Yunho memotong ucapan pria yang ia ketahui bernama Sung Jinwoo itu.

Sementara Jinwoo, ia tak bisa berbicara apa-apa karena Yunho sudah berkata seperti itu. Ia mendecak kesal seraya melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Yunho. Kesenangannya terganggu kali ini.

"Eoh? Jaejoong-ah!" tiba-tiba Yunho berteriak pada Jaejoong karena pria cantik itu langsung berlari setelah sesaat membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho. Dan yang membuat Yunho semakin heran dan sedikit kesal adalah karena lagi-lagi Jaejoong tak mengucapkan apapun sebagai rasa terima kasihnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Jinwoo pada Yunho, kemudian ia berlalu dari sana. Ia merutuki Yunho karena membuat Jaejoong berhasil lari dari cengkramannya. Sedangkan Yunho –ia hanya melihat Jinwoo tanpa merespon apapun, kemudian ia kembali ke mejanya –bersama Changmin.

"Apa Kim Jaejoong itu teman sebangkumu, hyung?" tanya Changmin penasaran setelah Yunho kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Yeah.. kau mengenalnya? Dia sangat dingin dan tidak tahu terima kasih. Kau lihat tadi?! Seharusnya aku tidak usah menolongnya," dengus Yunho dengan wajah masam. Sepertinya pria tampan ini sedikit kesal dengan Jaejoong karena tak pernah mengatakan apapun untuk respon atas bantuan yang ia berikan. Dan jika kalian ingat kejadian di mana Jaejoong yang menabrak Yunho tadi pagi, itu juga yang membuat Yunho semakin kesal hanya dengan mengingatnya kembali.

Changmin yang mendengarnya pun lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa hyung-nya ini buta?

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, jika dia saja tidak bisa berbicara. Kau aneh, hyung. Ckckck~" jelas Changmin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menatap Yunho.

"A-apa?" kaget Yunho. Ia yang tadi telah akan menyuapkan sendok berisi makanannya kini ia letakkan kembali, kemudian menatap Changmin dengan mata yang menyipit seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Jaejoong hyung itu bisu." Jawab Changmin enteng.

"Dan kau lihat tadi? Beberapa siswa di sini sangat senang menjadikannya bahan bully-an. Sebenarnya aku kasihan padanya, hyung. Aku juga pernah menolongnya saat ia di-bully. Tapi yang kudapat sama seperti yang kau dapat tadi. Ia hanya akan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu pergi. Kupikir ia sangat tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman, hyung..."

Tentu tidak hanya itu saja yang Changmin jelaskan pada Yunho. Masih panjang kata-kata yang ia lontarkan untuk menggambarkan bagaimana pria cantik itu. Namun, sepertinya Yunho tak lagi mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Changmin. Otaknya telah bekerja mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian di mana ia bertemu dengan namja cantik itu.

Entah mengapa, ia merasakan perasaan yang tak menentu dalam hatinya. Tak terpungkiri, pria tampan itu menyesal telah menganggap Jaejoong sosok yang dingin dan tak tahu terima kasih. Entah ini benar atau tidak, tapi sepertinya Yunho merasa sangat ingin melindungi Jaejoong. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya teman bagi pria cantik itu. Eumm... teman?

.

.

.

Hari esok menjelang begitu cepat. Langit pagi yang tampak cerah setelah kemarin hujan lebat itu seolah sedang menggambarkan suasana hati seorang Jung Yunho. Dengan senyum cerah mengembang di wajah tampannya, pria bermata rubah itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju kelasnya.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. Tentu saja ini masih sangat pagi untuk seorang siswa masuk ke sekolah. Entah apa yang membuat Yunho berangkat pagi seperti ini, tapi kali ini ia ingin sekali melakukan itu.

Sementara di ruang kelas yang masih terlihat sangat sepi itu, tampak seorang pria cantik duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang. Sesekali mata bulat beningnya melirik ke arah bangku di sampingnya yang masih kosong –bangku milik Jung Yunho. Hey! Untuk apa ia melakukan itu? Merindukan seseorang yang menduduki bangku itu, eoh?

Mungkin saja. Bukankah dari pertama bertatapan muka dengan Yunho jantungnya berdetak kencang sementara darahnya berdesir halus? Apa ia sedang jatuh cinta? Entahlah. Perasaan seperti itu baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Beberapa detik, Jaejoong masih mengamati bangku di sampingnya itu dengan senyum manis mengembang di wajah dominan cantiknya. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, tangan putih dan halus miliknya itu terangkat hendak menyentuh sandaran bangku itu, namun...

"Jaejoong-ah!" sebuah teriakan yang baru-baru ini ia kenal menginterupsi kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di bawah meja. Pria cantik itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya dengan raut cemas. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Yunho tidak menyadari senyum dan tindakan bodohnya itu.

"Hey! Jaejoong-ah! Kenapa pagi sekali? Apa kau memang sering berangkat pagi seperti ini?" tanya Yunho setelah ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di depanyya.

Jaejoong semakin salah tingkah karena Yunho memilih duduk di depannya dan melihat wajahnya secara langsung. Tak terpungkiri ia sangat gugup saat Yunho menatapnya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Bukannya ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan pria tampan itu, tapi ia sangat malu, dan lagi jantungnya yang berdetak kencang seolah membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia khawatir jika ia menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan menulis ataupun dengan gerakan tangan yang sering ia gunakan saat berbicara dengan orang terdekatnya, ia takut jika tangannya bergetar, dan itu sangat memalukan jika Yunho melihatnya.

Sedangkan Yunho, pria tampan itu seperti mempunyai cita-cita baru, yaitu membuat Jaejoong mau berteman dengannya. Hari pertama setelah ia mengetahui jika Jaejoong tidak bisa berbicara dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman, saat itu ia sudah bertekat untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai tempat sandaran Jaejoong saat di sekolah maupun saat pria cantik itu membutuhkan sandaran ataupun bantuan. Entah dari mana asalnya, tapi Yunho merasa ia menyayangi Jaejoong. Rasa sayang kepada... teman?

"Saat menuju ke sini tadi, aku... Eoh? Yak! Yak! Kim Jaejoong, eodisseo-yo?" teriak Yunho saat mata rubahnya melihat Jaejoong beranjak dan berlari meninggalkannya yang masih asik bercerita.

Tak kuat dengan debaran menggila yang berasal dari dalam dadanya, akhirnya Jaejoong segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho. Mengabaikan Yunho yang masih bercerita panjang lebar seolah berusaha membuatnya mengangkat wajah hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah pria itu.

"Huft… Sepertinya akan sedikit sulit dari apa yang kubayangkan," ratap Yunho.

Tak mau kehilangan jejak Jaejoong, Yunho segera membawa tubuh tegapnya untuk mengejar pria cantik itu.

Tekatnya untuk membuat Jaejoong itu mau berteman dengannya telah bulat. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa membuat Jaejoong menoleh kepadanya. Ia juga sangat ingin melindungi priacantik itu dari siswa yang ternyata tidak sedikit jumlahnya yang begitu membenci Jaejoong.

Ia heran mengapa mereka menganggap Jaejoong tidak pantas bersekolah di sini. Alasan yang tidak logislah yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir dengan mereka. Hanya karena Jaejoong bisu dan berasal dari kalangan keluarga rendah, maka ia tidak pantas bersekolah di sekolah elit ini? Begitukah pikiran mereka? Picik sekali. Bukankah mereka sama saja, apa gunanya mempunyai fisik yang sempurna namun sikap dan kepandaian otaknya tidak sebanding dengan Jaejoong –namja yang sering mereka bully. Jaejoong memang murid beasiswa di sekolah ini, tapi tidak seharusnya mereka memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu, kan?

"Jaejoong…" panggil Yunho saat namja tampan itu berhasil mengejar Jaejoong. Namun, senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang saat masih mencari keberadaan Jaejoong kini pudar. Mata rubahnya melihat hal yang paling ia benci di sini. Terutama jika itu berhubungan dengan pria cantiknya.

.

.

"Yak! Kau lagi, Kim Jaejoong. Apa kau tidak punya mata, hah!" teriak seorang wanita yang tengah tersungkur di lantai.

Saat kabur karena menghindari Yunho tadi, Jaejoong berlari cepat tanpa memperhatikan jalannya karena ia sibuk mengatur detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Alhasil, ia menabrak seorang siswa perempuan dengan cukup keras. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah laki-laki. Tubuhnya tetap lebih kuat dibandingkan wanita walaupun ia termasuk laki-laki yang mungil.

Mendengar wanita itu berteriak, Jaejoong terlihat panik dan takut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu wanita itu (yang sepertinya merasakan sakit pada bagian belakang dan bagian kakinya) itu untuk berdiri. Namun, wanita itu menepis kasar tangan Jaejoong dan bergegas berdiri sendiri tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya.

 **Plakk**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat keras tepat di pipi putih seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Sementara orang yang mendapat tamparan itu, ia hanya bisa menyentuh dan merasakan rasa panas di pipinya. Sungguh, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di sini. Kalaupun ia melawan, ia tidak akan pernah menang, itu sudah pasti. Apalagi yang dihadapinya sekarang ini adalah Bae Seulgi –anak dari kepala sekolah di sekolah ini. Wanita itu bisa melakukan apapun untuk menendangnya dari sekolah yang telah diimpikannya untuk membuat orang tuanya bangga. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia ingin tetap bersekolah di sini sampai lulus dan mendapat ijazah untuk mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuk membantu ibunya mencari uang.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu, Kim Jaejoong. Kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat, huh?! Aku benar-benar akan meminta ayahku untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini! Lihat saja..." ancam wanita itu pada Jaejoong, kemudian dengan tatapan risih ia segera beranjak dari sana.

Sementara Jaejoong, pria cantik membulatkan matanya yang telah berair. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan itu. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan. Segera ia tahan tangan Seulgi yang sudah akan pergi dari hadapannya. Wajahnya memelas seolah memohon agar Seulgi tidak melakukan itu.

"Lepaskan! Ugkk!"

Seulgi menyentakkan tangannya untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jaejoong yang memohon padanya. wanita itu menyentakkan tangannya begitu kuat hingga Jaejoong jatuh tersungkur. Air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras bagaikan sungai yang mengalir. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sungguh, ia tidak mau jika harus berhenti sekolah. Bagaimana dengan ibu-nya nanti? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah sedih ibu yang telah membesarkannya seorang diri itu.

"Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho setelah ia berhasil menghampiri Jaejoong.

'Yunho-ah~' panggil Jaejoong tanpa suara. Ia menatap pria tampan itu seolah mengadu seraya menggeleng pelan dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kau akan tetap bisa bersekolah di sini. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu. Tenanglah~" ucap Yunho seraya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang tersungkur di lantai. Ia mengusapkan tangannya pada wajah basah Jaejoong untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata pria cantik itu. Kemudian ia memeluknya seraya mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Kajja, kita kembali ke kelas saja." ajak Yunho. Ia menyentuh pundak Jaejoong untuk membantu pria cantik itu berdiri.

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh pagi, satu-persatu siswa mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi sekolah elit itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas mereka, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Tentu saja, Kim Jaejoong berjalan bersama dengan seseorang itu hal yang sangat mengejutkan dan langka. Apalagi jika melihat tangan mereka yang bertautan satu sama lain.

Namun, tak sedikit juga yang malah mencibir Jaejoong dan mengatakan hal-hal buruk ataupun menghina pria cantik itu secara terang-terangan. Membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk seraya menahan air matanya.

 **Pluk~**

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Mereka itu tidak penting," ucap Yunho dengan senyum lembutnya.

Pria cantik itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho karena ia merasakan sesuatu telah terpasang di telinganya. Yeah... Yunho memasangkan headset yang terhubung dengan iphone-nya di telinga Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis dari pria tampan di sampingnya. Senang, eoh?

"Dan untuk kalian semua!" teriak Yunho pada semua siswa yang tengah melihat ke arah mereka.

"Jika kalian menyakiti Jaejoong lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuat kalian mendekam di rumah sakit dan di tendang dari sekolah ini."

Setelah mengatakan ultimatum itu, Yunho segera berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya dengan bibir plum yang sedikit membuka.

"Kajja!" ucap Yunho seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. Sementara Jaejoong, pria cantik itu masih heran dengan ucapan Yunho. Siapa Yunho sebenarnya? Mengapa ia berani mengatakan itu?, batin Jaejoong bertanya-tanya.

"Enak saja berbicara seperti itu. Memannya siapa dia?" gerutu salah satu murid yang membenci Jaejoong. Membuat Changmin yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya (untuk menyaksikan apa yang hyung-nya lakukan) itu menatapnya risih.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalian tidak tahu siapa Jung Yunho?" tanya Changmin pada semua siswa yang mendengarnya. Ia mencibir kesal karena mereka semua tidak tahu-menahu siapa Yunho sebenarnya.

"Dia pewaris sekolah ini." ucapnya sarkatis, kemudian segera berlalu dari sana –meninggalkan seluruh siswa yang menatapnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran di Seoul Senior High School telah dimulai sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Wajah-wajah siswa yang berada di setiap kelas sudah menampakkan rasa kantuk dan suntuknya. Mereka ingin segera menikmati udara segar di luar sana. Namun, mereka harus sedikit bersabar lagi. Tiga jam pelajaran sudah berhasil mereka lewati, itu artinya mereka hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit saja untuk mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Untuk besok, kalian harus membuat makalah untuk di presentasikan di depan kelas. Untuk itu, kalian harus membuat kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari empat orang, kalian harus menentukannya dari sekarang. Masih ada waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk itu. Silahkan mencari kelompok kalian masing-masing." perintah guru yang mengajar di kelas 3-A itu –kelas Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Setelah mendengar perintah itu, kelas yang tadinya tenang itu kini menjadi riuh karena mereka semua beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka untuk mencari kelompok dan berkumpul untuk berdiskusi. Tak terkecuali Yunho, pria tampan itu sudah pindah ke depan untuk bergabung dengan kelompok yang dipilihnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita...?" tanya Yunho pada teman sekelompoknya. Namun, itu tak berlanjut karena matanya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang masih tetap pada bangkunya –sendirian. Ia bisa melihat raut sedih dari wajah itu. Sebenarnya ini yang Jaejoong benci. Presentasi dan tugas kelompok adalah momok baginya. Ia akan kesulitan mencari kelompok karena tidak ada yang mau satu kelompok dengannya, ditambah lagi bagaimana caranya ia presentasi di depan kelas jika tidak ada seseorang yang membantunya. Untuk itu, ia harus menerima tugas lain yang lebih berat untuk menggantikan nilai presentasinya.

 **Puk~**

Sebuah tangan mengusap pelan rambut bagian belakang Jaejoong –membuat pria cantik itu mendongak untuk menatap siapa yang melakukannya.

Mata rubah dan mata bulat itu kini bertemu satu sama lain. Wajah sedih yang tadi tampak di wajah Jaejoong kini beralih menjadi senyum cerahlah yang terlihat. Entahlah, hanya dengan melihat senyum Yunho saja sudah membuat Jaejoong begitu bahagia.

"Yunho! Kita sedang membahas tugas. Cepat kemari dan..."

"Aku tidak jadi satu kelompok dengan kalian. Aku bersama Jaejoong saja," teriak Yunho menyela ucapan temannya itu.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho bingung. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sipitnya yang mengedip-ngedip tak mengerti. Tentu saja, pasalnya, Jaejoong tengah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan bahasa isyarat yang belum ia pahami.

Sementara Jaejoong, melihat Yunho yang tidak mengeti, ia segera mengambil bolpoin dan bukunya untuk menulis apa yang akan ia katakan tadi. Sementara Jaejoong menulis, Yunho memperhatikan tangan Jaejoong –penasaran dengan apa yang pria cantik itu tulis. Kemudian ia membaca tulisan Jaejoong sesaat setelah pria cantik itu memperlihatkan bukunya padanya.

'Kenapa kau melakukan itu?'

"Dan kenapa kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja karena aku ingin satu kelompok denganmu, Kim Jaejoong." ucap Yunho dengan wajah gemasnya. Oh Tuhan... mengapa Jaejoong begitu polos?, batin Yunho gemas. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk mengacak gemas rambut Jaejoong –membuat pria cantik itu merengut dengan bibir merah yang ia kerucutkan. Sangat manis.

'Tapi kau hanya akan berdua saja jika denganku. Mereka tidak akan mau satu kelompok denganku. Bukankah empat orang akan lebih mudah mengerjakan tugas?' ucap Jaejoong dalam tulisannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa salahnya jika kita hanya berdua? Aku tahu kau pintar, Jaejoong-ah. Aku tidak akan rugi jika hanya berdua saja denganmu." ucap Yunho menghibur. Sebisa mungkin Yunho harus bisa membuat pria cantik ini tersenyum dan merasa nyaman bersamanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong bersedih lagi. Setidaknya itulah janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia akan melindungi pria yang ia sadari telah mencuri hatinya itu.

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua jempolnya di depan wajahnya, kemudian menggerakkannya naik-turun (yang mana telah Yunho ketahui jika itu kode untuk ucapan 'terima kasih') seraya tersenyum senang kearah Yunho. Jaejoong siswa yang pintar, dan Yunho kagum dengan apa yang Jaejoong miliki.

Keesokan harinya, benar saja apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Ia tidak akan rugi berkelompok hanya berdua saja dengan Jaejoong. Semua tugas yang diberikan guru padanya begitu mudah ia kerjakan bersama Jaejoong. Untuk bagian presentasi kelompok, Yunho-lah yang akan berbicara di depan kelas bersama Jaejoong di sampingnya untuk membantu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan siswa lain, serta mencatat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu untuk kelengkapan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Semilir angin yang begitu sejuk menari-nari di atas awan seolah mengajak satu persatu dedaunan itu untuk menari bersamanya. Matahari yang telah sedikit condong ke barat membuat keadaan alam kali ini tak begitu terik. Dengan pohon besar yang ditumbuhi daun yang lebat, justru membuat udara menjadi semakin sejuk dan menenangkan. Ditambah dengan pemandangan danau kecil yang berisi air bersih membuat pemandangan itu sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Di bawah pohon besar yang begitu rindang, tampak seorang pria cantik yang tengah duduk sedirian di sana. Semilir angin membuat rambut halusnya berantakan, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. Bibir merahnya terus melengkungkan senyum manis yang beberapa hari ini selalu ia tampakkan.

Memang, sejak Yunho memperingati semua siswa untuk tidak berbuat hal jahat lagi kepada Jaejoong, mereka semua sudah tidak berbuat apa-apa lagi terhadap pria cantik itu. Ada beberapa yang masih sering mencibir memang, tapi seperti yang sering Yunho katakan padanya, "Jangan dengarkan mereka. Mereka itu tidak penting."

Mengingat itu, Jaejoong hanya akan tersenyum dan tak mempedulikan apa yang mereka katakan. Jika ia mendengar sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya, ia akan dengan tenang memasang headset yang telah terhubung dengan mp3 yang Yunho berikan padanya.

Membicarakan pria tampan itu, di mana dia? Jaejoong sangat merindukannya sekarang. Padahal baru beberapa jam saja mereka berpisah sejak pulang sekolah.

'Mungkin Yunho sudah pulang.' batin Jaejoong. Ia kembali mendengarkan lagu yang ia putar melalui headset-nya, kemudian menikmati kembali semilir angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

 **Puk~**

Sepasang tangan besar tiba-tiba mencakup dan menutupi mata Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong yang memang tidak tahu siapa itu memberontak ingin dilepaskan. Wajah cantiknya terlihat panik, ia takut jika ada yang berbuat jahat lagi padanya. Sedangkan ia hanya sendirian sekarang, Yunho tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Hey~ Tenanglah. Ini aku, Kim Jaejoong," ucap Yunho seraya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jaejoong. Ia kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping pria cantik itu.

"Hahaha... kenapa cemberut seperti itu, heoh?" kekeh Yunho karena Jaejoong menampakkan wajah cemberutnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho kesal, kemudian membalas pertanyaan Yunho dengan bahasa isyaratnya yang dibuat sepelan mungkin. Karena Yunho baru mempelajari bahasa isyarat itu bersamanya, jadi ia harus melakukannya dengan pelan agar Yunho mengerti apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

'Kupikir kau orang jahat yang akan menyakitiku,' ucap Jaejoong tadi masih dengan bibir plum yang mengerucut.

"Ckck, selama masih ada Jung Yunho di dunia ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti Kim Jaejoong. Kau dengar itu, Jae-joong-ie?" ucap Yunho dengan menekankan setiap suku kata pada nama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho. Ia menepuk paha Yunho pelan untuk menutupi rasa malunya yang membuat pipinya merona. Pria cantik itu tersenyum malu. Manis sekali.

"Dan kenapa kau belum pulang? Aku ke rumahmu tadi, dan ibumu bilang kau belum pulang dari tadi. Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir, Kim Jaejoong." jelas Yunho panjang lebar. Menampakkan raut khawatirnya karena Jaejoong belum pulang sedari tadi.

'Benarkah? Aku hanya mencari udara di sini, Yunho-ya." ucap Jaejoong yang tentu saja melalui gerakan tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Aku bisa menemanimu di sini," ucap Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," balas Jaejoong dengan gerakan tangannya lagi. Ia tersenyum menatap pria dambaannya yang tengah mengkhawatirkannya itu.

"Ck, alasan! Kau sebenarnya sedang memikirkanku, kan? Iya, kan? Kekeke~" tawa Yunho. Ia tak lagi menampakkan wajah khawatirnya karena beberapa saat lalu, ia menemukan sebuah daun yang terdapat tulisan ' **Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong** ' di atasnya.

Mendengar tebakan Yunho itu, Jaejoong membulatkan bibirnya serta matanya. Omo... Bagaimana Yunho tahu jika ia sedang memikirkannya tadi?, batin Jaejoong.

"Dtaraa!" seru Yunho seraya mengeluarkan sebuah daun kering yang terdapat tulisan tangan Jaejoong itu. Membuat Jaejoong semakin membulatkan bibirnya. Asatga! Jaejoong sangat malu sekarang.

"Kau ketahuan berbohong padaku, Kim Jaejoong. Kau merindukanku, kan? Hahaha~" canda Yunho.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menyambar daun itu. Namun, dengan cepat juga, Yunho menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya agar Jaejoong tidak bisa menggapainya. Kekeke~

Jaejoong terus menggapai tangan Yunho yang semakin dijauhkan ke belakang –membuatnya semakin sulit mengambil daun itu.

'Yunho-ya, berikan daun itu,' mohon Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya yang seolah mengatakan itu.

"Ambillah sendiri, Jaejoong-ah. Hahaha~" ucap Yunho dengan tawa kerasnya –membuat Jaejoong kesal dengan itu. Dengan kasar ia menabrakkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho yang kini menyandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya. Pria cantik itu berada di pangkuan Yunho sekarang.

Jaejoong terus berusaha menyambar tangan Yunho dengan lincah. Hingga akhirnya, senyum kemenangan tercetak cantik di wajahnya. Ia berhasil mengambil daun itu dari tangan Yunho.

Pria cantik itu tertawa menampakkan gigi-gigi rapinya walaupun tak ada suara yang terdengar di sana. Ia tak menyadari jika wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah tampan Yunho. Ia juga tak menyadari tatapan mendalam dari seseorang yang sedang ia duduki itu.

"Jaejoong~" panggil Yunho. Ia menatap mata Jaejoong sangat dalam. Seolah berusaha menenggelamkan Jaejoong yang kini telah terdiam dengan tatapan sayunya. "Saranghae." lanjutnya kemudian.

Mendengar itu, membuat jantung pria cantik itu berdetak kencang. Apalagi sekarang wajah Yunho semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Perlahan mata bulatnya tertutup saat ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal bersemayam di bibir merahnya.

Ia diam saja saat Yunho mulai menikmati dan melumat bibir merah itu dengan lembut. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, ia menjatuhkan daun yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, kemudian mengikuti nalurinya untuk menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Yunho. Menjamah dengan lembut setiap inchi kulit leher Yunho dan sesekali memainkan rambut kecoklatan pria tampan itu.

Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati, merasakan, meresapi dan mencoba memahami apa yang telah mereka rasakan sekarang. Saling mencoba mengartikan apa arti debaran yang mereka rasakan melalui ciuman yang semakin intens itu.

"Eunghh..."lenguh Jaejoong.

Dan… WAIT!

Jaejoong?

Seolah menyadari suara lenguhan itu, kedua pria rupawan itu membuka mata mereka yang sedari tadi terpejam tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan kulumannya pada bibir Jaejoong, lalu menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang sama kagetnya dengannya.

"Jaejoong... i-itu suaramu?" tanya Yunho tergaggap. Ia mencakupkan tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong. Menatap pria cantik yang masih terlihat shock itu karena ia masih menggeleng pelan dengan bibirnya yang sedikit membulat dan tatapannya yang kosong menatap kearah Yunho.

"Ka-katakan sekali lagi," perintah Yunho. Jaejoong membuka bibirnya mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya seperti apa yang Yunho katakan.

Namun, kosong. Tak ada suara sama sekali yang keluar. Ia terus mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya dengan seruan semangat yang Yunho berikan padanya.

Beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan 'Tidak bisa' lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

 **Srett~**

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar ia bisa melihat wajah pria cantiknya, kemudian ia menatap mata bening yang tampak meredup itu dengan lembut. "Kenapa sedih, hum?" tanya Yunho dengan suara lembutnya. Ia mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya saat Jaejoong berbalik menatapnya.

"Kita bisa mencobanya lagi nanti," ucap Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong –membuat pria cantik itu kembali menampakkan senyum manisnya pada Yunho –walaupun masih terdapat raut sedih di sana. Ini yang sangat ia sukai dari Yunho. Pria tampan itu selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum.

"Nanti aku akan menciummu lagi supaya aku bisa mendengar suaramu," hibur Yunho yang mendapat sebuah cubitan dari Jaejoong karena pria cantik itu merasa digoda. Tak terpungkiri, ia senang Yunho menciumnya, karena itu merupakan ciuman pertamanya, dan yang pertama itu Yunho-lah yang mengambilnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam, ia tersenyum hangat saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Saranghae~" ucap Jaejoong. Kali ini ia tak menggunakan isyarat tangannya, namun hanya menggerakkan bibirnya berharap Yunho mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Nado saranghae~" jawab Yunho yang mengerti dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian memeluk pria tampan itu dengan erat.

Apa mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang? Entahlah, yang pasti mereka saling mencintai dan melengkapi. Hanya dengan ungkapan cinta itu, mereka telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama menghadapi apapun. Meskipun kata kekasih –yang secara resmi diucapkan– tidak ada di antara mereka. Namun, secara tak langsung, mereka telah mengikat diri satu sama lain.

 **The End**

Maaf ada beberapa yang tidak masuk akal loll

Maaf juga lagi-lagi saya menistakan Jaejoong di di sini.


End file.
